Samey (TD)
Samey, labeled The Good Twin, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Involvement Total Drama: Pahkitew Island "So, Uh This Is My Team?" Tired of living in the shadows of her popular, but mean sister, Samey signs up for Total Drama to get away from her and make new friends. To her dismay she discovers Amy signed up as well, and being on the show is little different to her experiences back home, with Amy constantly bossing her around and making her look bad to her team. To make matters worse, Chris decides that she is to be referred to as "Samey", thanks to Amy, in order to make her seem like the "lesser Amy". "I Love You Grease Pig!" Over the next few days, Amy forces Samey to accompany Jasmine in foraging for food, while taking credit for efforts. However Jasmine, knowing the truth, takes pity on Samey and helps her out, in the process becoming friends. She acts as a surrogate sister to Samey, and the two bond during their morning food forages. She advises Samey to stand up for herself and not to let Amy dominate her life. Over time Samey finds courage and begins to lose her patience with Amy. "Twinning Isn't Everything" In Twinning Isn't Everything, heeding Jasmine's encouragement, Samey finally gains enough confidence to confront her sister during breakfast, but her bad choice in timing makes everyone believe Samey is the one who is being mean to Amy. Amy strengthens this further by feigning hurt, and pretending to cry while hugging Scarlett for comfort. The twins are partnered again during the challenge with Samey successfully eliminating Dave. Once again, Amy tries to convince Jasmine that it was her who took the shot, but Jasmine doesn't buy this. With Shawn being the only person left from the opposing team, the twins and Jasmine sneak up to his hiding spot, where Jasmine wishes for Samey to take the shot, but an argument breaks out between them and Amy (who once again wanted to take credit). In the confusion, the balloon bursts, covering all three in paint and giving the other team the win. Amy nearly convinces everyone to eliminate Samey, however prior to the elimination ceremony Samey devises a plan. She remembers that Amy would always want whatever she had and take it from her. She tricks Amy into taking and eating a poisonous Manchineel fruit, which bears close resemblance to an apple. That night the twins are in the bottom two, and just as Chris announces who will be eliminated, the fruit's poison takes effect and Amy's face and throat swell up. Taking advantage of her sister's inability to speak, Samey convinces everyone that she is Amy, and her sister is eliminated in her place. "I Love You, I Love You Knots" With Amy gone, only Jasmine, Chris, and Scarlett know of her true identity and that Amy was actually eliminated in her place. To secure her cover, Samey places a spot on her right cheek using berry juice, to imitate Amy's mole. With some support and reminders from Jasmine, she also adopts her sister's rude persona. Despite Amy being gone, Samey isn't free from trouble. She is constantly irritated by everyone calling her "Amy", as well as badmouthing Samey, unaware of who she actually is. "A Blast from the Past" Samey continues to pose as her sister until Amy returns to the island, and appears during the challenge, and exposes Samey's true identity. The sisters begin to fight, which costs their team the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Samey once again tries to convince Chris that she is Amy, leading to another fight between the twins. However Chris has something else in mind, and decides to eliminate both twins to prevent one from pretending to be the other. Allies *Jasmine *Shawn Appearances Total Drama: Pahkitew Island *"So, Uh This Is My Team?" *"I Love You Grease Pig!" *"Twinning Isn't Everything" *"I Love You, I Love You Knots" *"A Blast from the Past" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Total Drama Pahkitew Island Category:Contestants Category:Alive Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes